


Ficlets Under 1,000 Words Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [35]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Rec list, Short, Wordcount: under 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in December 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550





	Ficlets Under 1,000 Words Recs

It can be just as hard to tell a complete story in ficlet form as it can be to write 90,000 words, but it's amazing how versatile just a few words can be.

 **title:** Begin the Beguine  
**why:** I'm doing a self-rec, but this is one I wrote a long time ago that's a little wistful and a little hopeful. Starts pre-war, ends somewhere else.  
**link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659304>

**Title:** cursed fork  
**Why:** extremely good  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677310>

**Title:** from scratch  
**Why:** A cute gen ficlet in which Bucky, Sam, and Natasha attempt to make Steve a birthday cake  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723265>

**Title:** Happy birthday, Buck  
**Why:** Steve gives Bucky a nice peaceful day  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210085>

**Title:** held on as tightly as you held onto me  
**Why:** Sweet Bucky POV and wonderful pining  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640790>

**Title:** how to prepare for a green card interview  
**Why:** a funny, interesting glimpse of Bucky and Steve's relationship via their theoretical answers to a green card interview–really gives you a sense of their dynamic in very few words  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127121>

**title:** Jimmy Choo Choo  
**why:** a really cute and sweet and grumpy meet-cute  
**link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792780>

**title:** Kursk  
**why:** a stilleto to the heart in under a thousand words  
**link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936371>

**title:** les voleurs de mariage  
**why:** chad's delightful, knee-slapping snackfic that has mme barnette get war-married to a certain monsieur rocher and also includes this amazing description of “the massive American and his sizable wife”.  
**link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258387>

**Title:** Mortal  
**Why:** It's a lovely, kind of brutal Steve character study that covers a lot of ground in so few words. A good example of how to deliver heavy-hitting angst in just a few phrases  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130667>

**Title:** nam sibyllam  
**TW:** HTP, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, NSFL, Body horror  
**Why:** it is horrible and I wanted to stab it but also eat it  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792819>

**title:** Now That The War Is Through With Me  
**why:** because it's the most brutal kick in the guts I've ever had from fic, and in the fewest words. this is one of those recommendations where i'm not saying “go read it” because I found it genuinely distressing. it has MCD, it's a trashmeme fill, it's tagged dead dove and it means it. but. I ate the dove, and for an immaculately crafted piece of devastation that's horrifying and disturbing in the right ways, I think it's unbeatable and I have to include it. (also people already rec'd the funny ones I had up my sleeve)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org//works/4403648>

**Title:** oh, this is the beat of my heart  
**Why:** a wee self-rec  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627296>

**Title:** The old hope is hardest to be lost  
**Why:** Steve gets turned back to his pre-serum self, and in many ways he spent more time like that then as his “big” self.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992099>

**Title:** Perfectly Perfect  
**Why:** non-verbal!Bucky shrinkyclinks!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062671>

**Title:** Professional Pride  
**Why:** Just a sweet shrunkyclunks meet-cute at pride with tattoo-artist bucky. The story seems so self-contained: a story about a beginning.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467445>

**Title:** public displays of affection  
**Why:** here is Austin B (i love ALL their stuff, would 200% recommend it all but since we had to do a smol shot)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343605>

**Title:** Rivalries and Reunions  
**Why:** The first in a series of short and delightfully iddy post-TWS a/b/o Steve/Bucky/Sam ficlets with Bucky as a still-feral alpha, omega!Steve, and beta!Sam  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013229>

**Title:** sugarpie honeybunch  
**Why:** 900 words of pure gen adorableness. Bucky loves babies. Babies love Bucky. A bunch of the other ficlets in this series are just barely over 1,000 words, too.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223126>

**Title:** That Takes the Cake  
**Why:** “We have fifty boxes of cake mix and you needed to be here three hours ago”  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937848>

**Title:** Things the men of the Howling Commandos are no longer allowed to do in the SSR  
**Why:** For some reason list comedy is very high on my faves ranking. This one was clearly built at least partially in line with Steve Rogers' reckless car jacking policy, among others. Very much an example of a much larger story being told in so few words!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278192>

**Title:** Untitled Steve and Tony body swap  
**Why:** hilarious!  
**Link** (for now ~glowers darkly at Tumblr~): <http://ipoiledi.tumblr.com/post/132010419378/oh-my-god-imagine-buckys-reaction-to-steve-and>

**title:** you know you make me want to  
**why:** the aftermath of supersoldier marathon sex  
**link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674644>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
